According to a known hand-held power tool such as a hammer with a vibration-proof handle, the handle is connected to the power tool body via an elastic rubber, in order to reduce transmission of vibration from a power tool body to the handle. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 58-34271 discloses such a power tool. An elastic rubber has lower shearing stiffness compared with its compressive stiffness. Thus, it has a property that a higher vibration reducing effect can be obtained by shearing deformation than by compressive deformation. In the above-mentioned known power tool, transmission of vibration from a power tool body to a handle is reduced in the longitudinal direction of the power tool body (horizontal direction) and in the vertical direction transverse to the longitudinal direction by utilizing a vibration damping action caused by shearing deformation of the rubber.
According to such known vibration-proofing structure, however, the shearing direction of the elastic element is limited to the longitudinal direction of the power tool body or the horizontal direction and the vertical direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, so that the effect of reducing vibration in the other directions is low. Therefore, further improvement is desired in this respect.